


Solicitor/Client Privilege

by Lestradesexwife



Series: Prompt fills and Random Plot Bunnies. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reichenbach Falls, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I completely do not ship this. The evil plot bunnies made me do it. I also don’t read this, so I have no idea if this has already been done to death. One thousand apologies.</p>
<p>This was written because I have a loverly tumblr follower who really really likes mormor. And I can't, Jim scares me a LOT.</p>
<p>But I woke up one morning with this in my brain.</p>
<p>So I wrote it down and put it on the internet.<br/>Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solicitor/Client Privilege

James was lead under obscenely heavy guard out of the court room, deliberations had begun and he was entitled to meet with his counsel during the intermission. During the trial he had begun to think of them as his honour guard. Although he was still slightly unclear if they were guarding his honour or guarding him from honour.

They didn’t push him into the small private room, but you could tell that they wanted to. That deep down in their bones they longed for the good old days, feeding prisoners stale bread and water, routine beatings and just letting the rats and fleas have the best of him. His Westwood suit must feel like a slap in the face to them, to him it felt like armour, a layer between himself and the plebeians he was currently surrounded by. 

Their own rules prevented any surveillance in this room, James smiled warmly at Sebastian as the door locked behind him. It was a small room, just enough room for two chairs and a table, lit by horrible overhead bare bulbs and two small windows near the ceiling. Of course Sebastian could leave at any time, he just had to knock on the door and they would release him. James hadn’t considered how much he would miss the freedom to come and go as he pleased. It was a small sacrifice for the greater goal of bringing down Sherlock Holmes.

Sebastian was looking through papers, preparing an appeal. He was adorable when he worried. James crossed the room to stand behind the other man, he was vexed that the plebeians would not allow him out of the hand cuffs. He wanted to run his hands over the other man’s shoulders, to pet away the worry from his solicitor/hired gun/live in.

“Put that away Sebastian, we have less than five minutes before they come back from deliberation. More than enough time I should think. Although the handcuffs are a bit tedious.”

“Would you like me to pick them for you?”

“No, it will take too long, and besides I have a better idea. What are you wearing under that robe?” He smiled as Sebastian hiked up the robe to reveal plain black dress trousers. “Take those off and sit on the table, you have been such a good boy you deserve a little reward. I am going to give you a blow job, don’t look so surprised I said you have been good, but you are not going to muss up my hair, or the Westwood. And you are not going to make any noise that will attract the guard. Can’t have them thinking there is anything untoward going on in here. You have three minutes.”

Sebastian was half hard when James finished speaking, he stepped out of his pants and trousers. Grasping his cock and stroking roughly three times to bring himself to full hardness, he had to perch somewhat awkwardly on the edge of the table, holding the heavy robe up out of the way.

James sat down on the edge of the chair, to make room for his hands behind his back. He licked his lips and looked up up at Sebastian, “Now remember the rules, or I shall have to be very cross with you.”

Sebastian made a wordless grunt of acknowledgement. James had to admit that the man was extremely talented, and not entirely stupid. But he was a brute when he was turned on. James licked his lips again, he enjoyed the effect his tongue had on Sebastian. Tilting his head forward to let the head of Sebastian’s cock slide into his mouth. 

Sebastian’s head fell back and he growled out a low **“Fuck.”** James smiled around his cock and started working his head back and forth, sliding down almost to the root before drawing back up. It was more complicated with his hands trapped behind his back, he had to use more of his torso in order to stay balanced.

Sebastian was having troubles of his own, he obviously wanted to thrust and push deeper into James’ mouth, but the heavy robe needed to be held up so that it wouldn’t touch James’ hair. He couldn’t stop now and take it off, there wasn’t time. He settled for shallow thrusts and focused on the sensations, warm and wet and the slide of tongue.

He focused on watching his cock slide between James’ lips. He wanted, so so badly, to grab the back of his head and just fuck until James was gagging and choking on his cum. “Oh the things we are going to do when we get you home again.” he growled. Accenting each word with a sharp short jerk of his hips.

James looked up at Sebastian, making eye contact for the first time since he had entered the room, and sniggered around his cock. The motion of his throat and the vibration pushed Sebastian over the edge, and he thrust erratically, filling James’ mouth. He bit down on a wad of the robe to stifle his moans as he rode out the waves of orgasm.

James relaxed back into the chair, letting Sebastian’s cock drop from his lips. His smile was satisfied, but wolfish. “I have a stop to make before we go home tonight. But I am going to devour you when we get there.”

Sebastian stepped back into his pants and trousers, pulling them up before letting the robe drop. He pulled a fine linen handkerchief and bottle of water from his briefcase. He carefully wiped the corners of James’ mouth and then cracked the bottle of water, holding it at an angle for James to drink.

“God damn Sherlock Holmes. Just let me shoot him, and we can get on with real work.”

“Oh my dear, what would be the fun in that?” He took another sip as the guard knocked on the door to tell them it was time to go back. “Would you be so kind as to reach into my pocket, darling?”

Sebastian sighed as he popped a piece of gum into James’ mouth.


End file.
